In new building construction, the plumbing system needs to be checked for leaks before an inspection process is completed. This test involves sealing off outlets such as drains. When the testing operation is to take place, a plug is put in the bottom drain of a shower station/bathtub and a seal plate is placed at the end of the shower on the overflow drain, if one is present as in a shower station/bathtub arrangement. Then water is run down a vent in the plumbing system until the water reaches a level above all of the plumbing system outlets. The plumber or inspector then determines whether any of the piping leaks.
The water supplied for this test is typically obtained by the plumber getting on the roof of the building, and using a hose to run water down the top of the vent pipe of the plumbing system. Running a hose up to the roof is a cumbersome, hazardous and time intensive procedure which often results in wasting large amounts of water.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a testing assembly for pressure testing plumbing systems which eliminates the need to run water through the roof vent.
A further object of the invention is to provide a testing assembly which utilizes an inlet and a drain of a shower station to pressure test plumbing systems.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a testing assembly having a drain adapter which allows for a watertight connection between the shower station inlet and drain.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.